12 Days of X-mas
by happy fxxking birthday sweeti
Summary: 12 days of Christmas kicking it Kurtbastian style because is there really any other way ;) It's a bunch of different scenarios in no particular order. Hope you guys out there enjoy and have a happy whatever-you-celebrate. I OWN NOT A DAMN THING!
1. Canary Under The Tree

-A bird under the tree-

Kurt was just now getting out of the shower, drying his hair and wrapping a towel around his hips. He was about to take a long look in the mirror before he heard it.

Tweet... Tweet... Tweet Tweet...

"The hell?" Kurt mumbled.

"Sh, c'mon you're suppose to be a suprise," Kurt heard his boyfriend of four years say in a hushed tone.

Kurt exercised caution and stealth as he stepped out of the bathroon and toward the tweeting sound coming form the living room.

"Sweetheart, what are you do-"  
"Kurt!" Sebastian said popping up and obviously trying to stand in the way of letting Kurt see what's behind his back, "Baby, what're you doin gup? It's 11."

"You know I stay up on Christmas Eve," Kurt said, "Now, what're you trying to hide?"

"Hide? WHat do you mean hide? There's nothing to hide," Sebastian said all to quickly. There was a silence before the sound of tweeting and tiny wings flapping took over.

"And what was that then?" Kurt asked raising an eye.

"My twitter account?" Sebastian laughed nervously.

Kurt rolled his eyes and strode over to Sebastian. He took both of Sebastian's arms and moved him to the side and beheld a small canary in a red cage. There was a note on top of the cage. Kurt bent over and picked up the note. He gasped when he read it.

"Hello, my name is Paveratti," Kurt read with a fond tone in his voice. He turned to Sebastian and hugged him tight.

"How'd you know about Paveratti?" Kurt asked.

"Nick and Jeff. I wanted to get you a pet, and I asked them what's my best bet. HTey told me about when you had to take care of Paveratti when you were a Warbler and was pretty bummed when he died," Sebastian said.

Kurt pulled back and pulle dhis boyfriend into a loving kiss. It didn't matter that his towel dropped and Sebastian still had a bit of snow on him or that Sebastian's hand were unbelievably cold against Kurt's bare hips. What mattered was that Kurt felt his love for Sebastian grow even stronger that day from this simple yet complex gesture.

"I love you," Kurt said.

"I love you too, baby," Sebastian cooed softly.


	2. Turtle Doves

"Will Santa come tonight, Papa?" Elise asked her father.

"Yes, Sweetheart, and you have been a very good girl tonight," Sebastian said as his twin three year old daughters, Elise and Belle curled up in his lap and loooking up at him with wide green eyes. Thier brown bob cut hair was a bit tasseled from playing the day away in anticipation for Santa's arrival tonight.

"Yay," they chimed in unison as they curled up closer to Sebastian and clung to smiled warmly and pulled a blanket around his babies. They yawned and began to suck thier thumbs. Sebastian has been trying to make them break the habit, but he figure since it's only thier baby teeth, he'd worry about it when their adult teeth grow in.

"Do you think Santa will like the cookies we made with Daddy?" Belle asked tiredly.

"He'll love them," Sebastian said softly as she watched his daughters slip into a deep sleep. He stood and walked steadily to their room and layed them down in thier bed. They automatically lcung to each other. Sebastian pulled the blanket over them and kissed their forheads before tip-toeing out of the room and down the stairs.

"Baby, Did you set the presents yet?" Sebastian asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yes," Kurt answered, "They fell asleep didn't they?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Wish you would have been there. It was so cute," Sebastian said softly.

"You know you don't have to speak so soft, they have the sleeping habits of their father," Kurt said walking over to his husband and pecking his lips. Sebastian held him there, tangling his hands in Kurt's hair and deepening the kiss. This didn't bother Kurt at all. He threw his arms around Sebastian's shoulders and drew him until their bodies were flushed together.

"I love you," Sebastian said smiling down at his husband of two years.

"I love you too," Kurt said fondly, still as in love as he was with this man since the day they met, "You're perfect and gave us those two perfect turtle doves that we call our daughters."

"I could never raise them without you," Sebastian said strokin gkUrt's cheek with his thumb.

"You could, but I wouldn't let you," Kurt said, They shared a chuckled before Sebastian picked Kurt up and carried them to their bedroom, wanting to get some sleep in before their little turtle doves wake up to see what Santa left for them.

"Merry Christmas, Bas," Kurt murmured before descending to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Sebastian said kissing Kurt and falling asleep liek that.

**X_x**

**(a:n)**

**Hey everyone. I meant to post this last chapter but all well. Now, I'm doing the 12 days of christmas whilst writing my other kurtbastian "Happy XXX-Mas" and my south park style "Finally Falling". SO, If I end up updating like two hours late, just know I have that plus my original works to juggle and don't freak out.**

**thanks for reading. Remember to Review. If you give me a prompt idead for the other days, I might use it. Might not definate.**

**love always**

**~happy fxxking birthday sweeti**


	3. Three Birds

"Home," Sebastian called as he walked through the door and locked it.

"Hey, how was work?" Kurt called from the kitchen.

"Boring," Sebastian whined as he walked in the kitchen and gave Kurt a swift kiss on the cheek. Kurt smiled and continued stirring the stew he made.

"Why boring?" Kurt asked.

"There was a christmas party today, and everyone was drunk and there was no one to talk to and..." Sebastian stopped in mid compliant when he heard a crunching sound and shifting.

"Kurt, baby, what was that?" Sebastian asked.

"I honestly don't know. I've been hearing that sound all day, and it's nt coming form inside the house, so I just gave up. Why is it bothering you?" Kurt explained.

"Not really... Anyways, everyone was drinking and crap, so everyone was shit faced exccept the janitor, and he doesn't like speaking so I just packed it up and came home," Sebastian said.

"You didn't stay and drink?" Kurt asked.

"No, and I got a good reason why," Sebastian said standing up and walking over to Kurt and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt giggled as Sebastian nuzzled his neck.

"Oh reallly? And what would that be?" Kurt asked and tried not to moan as Sebastian kissed at his neck.

"Well, I have this boyfriend of mine. He's so fucking hot, especially when he's cooking dinner in his boxers and one of my lacrosse shirts," Sebastian purred in Kurt's ear as he continued to kiss and nip at hte expanse of Kurt's pale neck.

"He doesnt sound nearly as sexy as my boyfriend. He has the hottest grren eyes and a smirk that could make you come just thinking about what those lips can do, and his bed head is really hot," Kurt countered.

Sebastian ended up picking Kurt up and slamming him agianst the wall, knowing the rush makes the shorter of the two turned on. Kurt's legs quickly wrapped themselves around Sebastian's waist as he ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"You like my bed head?" Sebastian smirked with a growl that make Kurt shudder.

"We should fuck in the morning so it can get messier," Kurt whispered in a tone that make Sebastian tighten his grip on his hips as he crashed their lips together.

*crunch*shuffle*crunch*crunch*

"Okay, what is that sound?" Sebastian said pulling away and settign Kurt down on the counter.

"Sebastian, just let it go, m'kay?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm going to find the source and put an end to it," Sebastian said.

"You're being stupid," Kurt sang in sing song as he leaot off the counter and lowered the flame under the stew. He began looking for source with Sebastian, but came up short.

"Dammit," Sebastian growed as he heard the sound again. Kurt halted and listened. He closed his eyes and walked in the direction on the sound. When he opened his eyes, he was a tthe window.

"It's coming from here," Kurt said.

Sebastian walked over and opened the window, inviting the biting cold and a few snow flakes of winter into ther home. When they looked out then down onto the sil, Kurt gasped and Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Sitting there was a nest and three tiny baby birds.

"Oh, my goodness. Bas, look," Kurt cooed as he took Sebastian's arm and lied his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Where's their mother?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe she died. It looks like no on has been aorund these little guys for days. Can we take them in, babe? Please? Please," Kurt said then asked as he looked up at Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed. not being abole to say no to his boyfriend. He reached and picked up the nest of birds and shut the window. When he set them down in an empty basket, Kurt tackle hugged them to the floor and peppered his face with kisses until he ended on the lips.

"Than you," Kurt smiled.

Sebastian ended up smiling too, not being able to resist. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

X_x

**(a:n)**

**OMFG I'M SO SORRY I'M A DAY LATE!**

**but here's this one and chapter four shall be uploaded momentarily**


	4. Four Calling Boys

"Christmas Eve in Paris. I never thought I'd see the day," Kurt smiled as Sebastian led him around the town by his hand.

"Glad you like it, baby," Sebastian smirked.

"Like it? I love it," Kurt smiled wildly.

"I though you love _me_," Sebastian pouted.

"I do, why else would I be marrying you next year?" Kurt asked.

"Because of my charm, dashing good looks, and amazing sex," Sebastian said with a triumphant grin.

"Dashing?" Kurt giggled.

"Oh hush," Sebastian said as he led them into a small cafe. He took Kurt to the booth to the back. He kissed Kurt's cheek before going over to the counter to buy their coffee. When he turned around, he saw four men somewhere where they shouldn't be, sitting with his man.

"Allez, je parie que nous pourrions avoir beaucoup de plaisir ensemble," the man next to Kurt purred.

"Ecoute-moi, Je ne suis pas intéressé par l'un de vous. Je suis engagé," Kurt said firmly as he tried to scoot away, but they started to close in on him. Kurt was very uncomfortable and just wanted his fiance.

"vous, les garçons ont quatre secondes pour reculer mon fiancé avant que je casser toutes les dents," Sebastian all but growled. Kurt smiled at the sight of the men cowaring away and his fiance's possessvie glare. Sebastian set the coffee down and slid into the round booth with Kurt.

"Je suis tres tres tres hereux avior quelqu'un comme tu," Kurt said as he looked at Sebastian with a fond look in his eyes.

"La chance n'a rien à voir avec cela," Sebastian said taking Kurt's hand and kissing it.

"Je t'aime," Kurt said softly.

"Je t'aime aussi, mon cher," Sebastian countered.

**(a:n)**

**I know there are multiple grammatical and spelling errors. my spell checker no longer works, and I fail at life at the english language so please bare with me.**

**love always**

**~happy fxxking birthday sweeti**

**french to english translations in order of lines said:**

**"C'mon, I bet we could have a lot of fun together."**

**"Listen to me, I'm not interested in any of you. I am engaged."**

**"You boys have four seconds to back off my fiance before I bash your teeth in."**

**"I'm really really luck to have someone like you."**

**"Luck has nothing to do with it."**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too, my sweet."**


	5. Golden Ring

"God, yes!" Kurt cried out in pure bliss as Sebastian's member thrust into him at a blinding speed, not letting up as he struck his prostate over and over again. Kurt wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, but his hands were cuffed to the bed post.

"That's right, babe," Sebastian smirked as he continued his ministrations. One had was gripping Kurt's hair and the ohter held his hips. "You're mine."

"Yours all yours, Sebastian!" Kurt cried out as his back arched.

"Say my name," Sebastian growled as he bit Kurt's neck, making everyone know that Kurt was his.

"Sebastian!" Kurt cried as his fists clenched and unclenched.

Sweat cascaded down their bodies and added to the sound of thier skin coliding. Where pale porcilean met sun kissed bronze, pleasure rose to the zenith as Sebastian lost all rhythm.

"So close! Fuck me, Bas!" Kurt screamed.

"Want me to come in your tight little boy hole?" Sebastian growled as he gave Kurt's ass a smack and used that hand to pull his cheeks apart a little, making Kurt howl.

"Yes! God yes!" Kurt shrieked, "Seb-astian!"

Sebastian watched as Kurt's head flung back and his mouth hung open. His sex erupted with ribbons upon ribbons of pleasure spilt over his and Sebastian's chest. That alone made Sebastian holler Kurt's name as he painted Kurt's insides white.

He collapsed but thrusted shallowly as they rode out their orgasms. He held onto his mewling boyfriend tenderly as he laid sweet kisses over his neck and lips. He waited for his softened member to slip out to move to unlock Kurt's restraints. Kurt sprung up, stinging in his ass be damned, and threw his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him sweetly. Thier breath that was barely there mingled in thier mouths as they poured all thier love for each other in that one kiss.

"That was freaking amazing," Kurt smiled breathlessly.

"Is really anything but?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt merely giggled, and Sebastian kissed the tip of his nose.

"Why don't you go shower while I go make us a late night snack, even though I'm sure I gave you plenty to eat," Sebastian smirked.

"Wise ass," Kurt chuckled as he got up and went to the bathroom in thier bedroom.

Sebastian immediately sprang into action as soon as the door closed. He got a fresh pair of boxers and ran downstairs and took a quick shower there and changed int o boxers. He ran to the kitchen and reached in the back of the cupboard.

"Baby, where are you?" Kurt calle din sing song.

"Kitchen, sweetheart," Sebastian replied. as he took a few deep breaths and put both his hands behind his back.

"Hey, there he is," Kurt smirked as he leaned agianst the threshold.

"Kurt," Sebastian smiled.

Kurtwalke dover, but Sebastian put a hand up to kepp Kurt at arm's length. Kurt got a confused look.

"Kurt," Sebastian started.

'Oh my Gucci he's breaking up with me,' KUrt thought as his mini panic attack started.

"We've been together for four years that I wish I could relive over and over again, but time only moves forward, and I want us to pregress as we move forward," Sebastian said as he took one of Kurt's hands and knelt.

Kurt gasped as tears that were once falling in potential sorrow, fell in realizaiton and pure astonishment.

"Kurt, when we do move forward, I want to be there to protect you and love you... forever... Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?" Sebastian said, letting his tears cascade as he opend the red velvet box with a golden ring in it.

"YES OH MY GOD YES!" Kurt gasped and screamed as he tackled Sebastian to the gournd and kissed him with every bit of passion and love inhis body.

"Merry Christmas. Kurt," Sebastian said slipping the ring on Kurt's finger.

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian," Kurt said sharing another kiss with his fiance.


	6. Six cribs a layin

"Okay, we have one job, pick out a crib," Sebastian said walking thorugh the store with Kurt, "What about this one?"

"It's blue," Kurt pointed out.

"And...?" Sebastian questioned before he could stop himself.

"We don't know the gender!" Kurt pointed out.

"Okay, moving on," Sebastian said being dragged by Kurt.

"This one? Boys can like red too," Sebastian said.

"What if that promotes blood lust?" Kurt said worrying his bottom lip.

"Kurt... are we serious?" Sebastian asked. He dared to look at his wide eyed husband. He sighed and lead Kurt around the store.

"Ooooh what about this one?" Kurt pointed out. to A crib that was in a box, disassembled.

"I'm not assembling the crib," Sebastian glared.

"Drama Queen," Kurt muttered as he rolled his eyes and walking off. Sebastian was fuming at this point. He quietly seethed as he walked along with Kurt.

"This one?" Sebastian said pointing to a bright orange crib.

"Sebastian, sweetie," Kurt said taking his hand and patting it softly.

"We're bying a crib, not a traffic cone," Kurt said as if he was explaining this to a five year old.

"No sex for a week," Sebastian said flatly.

Kurt scoffed and smirked.

"Okay, maybe we can try the reindeer thing next year then," Kurt said walking off and being sure to sway his hips slightly as he proceeded. Sebastian corssed his arms and looked away. He lasted twenty seconds before huffing and stomping after his husband.

"This one?" Kurt asked as he inspected the yellow crib. It had frills all over it, making it look like something out of the 18th century.

"That looks like something Big Bird would fuck," Sebastian said raising an eyebrow at the crib.

"Fine! Mr. I-know-everything-about-cribs-but-is-too-lazy-to-assemble one! You pick one!" Kurt pouted.

"ME?!" Sebastian said incredulously, "Don't act like you haven't turned down my choices too."

"That's because you suck at this baby thing," Kurt said, gasping as he realized what he just said. He saw Sebastian's eyes widen.

Kurt knew that Sebastian was afraid of being a terrible father, and he's assured Sebastian that it was all in his head and that he'd be a wonderful father, so Kurt saying something as simple and childish as that was just enough to crack Sebastian. He turned sharply and sped walked into the mazes of cribs and basinettes.

"Seb," Kurt called after his husband who seemed to vanish into the vast store, "Seb."

Kurt jogged thorugh the aisles, looking desperately for his husband. He slowed down when he heard a soft hitch of breath. He turned and treaded lightly, less he be detected.

"Bas," Kurt said softly as he walked over to his husband who was leaning against a pillar with his back to Kurt and facing a wall. "Bas, I'm sorry, you know I didn't mean any of that," Kurt said putting a hand on Sebastian's shoulders.

"Why're apologizing? It's nothing, right?" Sebastian said, trying to keep his voice unwavered.

Kurt's well manicured brows furrowed in worry as he approached Sebastian and hugged him form behind.

"Bas, we've been together for seven years. It's okay to admit when I hurt your feelings or when I make you cry," Kurt said as he turned Sebastian around and kissed his cheeks to make the tears go away.

"It's okay. I'll leave the parenting thing to you," Sebastian said softly.

"You'll do no such thing. Do you not remember how hard it is to take care of one baby on your own? You're going to be a great father, Bas. Our kid is going to come home from school everyday with something wonderful to tell us. To tell Daddy and Papa," Kurt said kissing Sebastian softly, "And one day, they'll come home, crying. I will naturally go out hunting down whoever made my baby anything short than happy, but you'll be there to console them and tell them everything is going to be okay because Papa and Daddy will make everything better."

Sebastian couldn't hold back the tears as he kissed Kurt with every bit of passion in him, but it was tamed and soft. Kurt hastily grabbed Sebastian's shoulders, making his husband brace back a step and bumping into a crib he forgot was back there. When they seperated and looked to make sure the crib was okay, they halted as smiled.

"This one?" Kurt asked as he ran a finger over the top railing.

"This one," Sebastian confirmed as he kissed Kurt's forehead.


End file.
